A typical atomizer includes a liquid supply and an atomizing device. The liquid supply is configured for storing tobacco liquid, and the tobacco liquid is usually sealed by aluminum foil. The atomizing device includes a pricking component. When the liquid supply is coupled to the atomizing device, the pricking component pierces the aluminum foil, so that the tobacco liquid flows into the atomizing device. However, when replacing the liquid supply with a new one, the tobacco liquid remained in the liquid supply may flow out and pollute the atomizing device. Accordingly, user experience of the atomizer is unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a liquid supply, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.